


I Want You To Have This.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [76]
Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Rare Pairing, possible death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I want you to have this."





	I Want You To Have This.

****76\. “I want you to have this."**  **

* * *

“I want you to have this,” Reaper told him, he didn't wait for a response sliding a paper, he moved the Kidd's fingers until they wrapped around the paper firmly. The paper was white but not pure white more of a tainted white. It held multiple weak spots from being opened, and closed and having the process repeated.

Kidd took it carefully and opened the folds to reveal a phone number in blue I, an sequence of numbers and a password of some sort. He glanced up to Reaper but he was already dressing for his mission, "John?"

"Sarge doesn't know how long this mission will take or what we're really facing. That's an account with more than enough money to take care of you for the rest of your life. The number is my sister Sam, if I don't make it make it back, I want you to meet her."

The Kid nodded.


End file.
